Pokemon Camping Trip
by TheKittyOfLife
Summary: Spin-off sequel to Pokemon World Tour: Nothing could go wrong from a regular camping trip right? Or can it?... Arceus is trying to make the ideal trip this time around, but only fate decides what happens on it! The 'llama-goat' is on for another ride! Permission granted by AuraWielder to write this FanFiction! (Messed up on cover but doesn't matter you get the idea)
1. A New Adventure Awaits

Hellow peoples of the world. I'm KittyKattMeowin and I'm new to fanfictions, as this will be my first one. Please do help me and if you need more info about me go stalk my profile. This is a spin-off of the story Pokemon World Tour by AuraWielder, the one who inspired me to start writing fanfictions. I recommend you read that story before this one, as that might help you understand this good, but if you don't want to you don't have to. You just might not understand everything. I also recommend you read AuraWielder's fanfics, they are AWESOME! If you do, buy a box of tissues. You'll need them. I asked him for permission to write a spin-off of my favorite story of his. (That's a little confusing...) I will try to make this story humorous like PWT but I lack AuraWielder's experience in writing, so it might be a little... more serious... shall I say.(It will be unintentional. I really do want to make people laugh.) Without further ado, lets get started! (That sounded cheesy)

* * *

 _A few days after a certain incident with fire in the Hall of Origin..._

"Why did that take so long to extinguish?" asked a very annoyed Arceus. The water legendaries that lived in the Hall of Origin had just extinguished the fire that lit their home after a few days of firing powerful water moves at it.

"Because it was fueled by the rage of Bacon Wings." replied Ho-Oh, who was watching them finish the job. Everyone that was on the tour looked at him.

"Who's Bacon Wings?" wondered Arceus. "A new type of food or something?" Ho-Oh looked at her as he comprehended her question.

"Oh yeah, you don't know about the new arrivals yet! I'll go tell Dialga to introduce them to you. And as much as I would like Bacon Wings to be food, he's one of the new arrivals. He's kinda annoying and really rude. He was in my property without permission!" Ho-Oh exclaimed as he flew towards the other side of the Hall of Origin, a sneaky idea forming in his brain.

He found Dialga resting near the Hall of Origin, everyone being outside of it while it was burning and being extinguished. "Hey Dialga!" he shouted as he came towards her, not really caring that she was maybe slightly just very sound asleep.

Dialga woke up, and she wasn't very happy for her precious sleep to be interrupted. She saw Ho-Oh, who had just waken her up. "This better be worth waking me up, Ho-Oh," she said sleepily. "Otherwise you are going to be ever so sorry you woke me up. It's nap time! One of the most important times of the day!"

"Don't worry Dialga, it's worth it. Arceus wants you to go introduce the new arrivals to her! Have fun and say hi to Bacon Wings for me!" Ho-Oh said as he flew away. _"Hehehe, I can't wait to see what Bacon Wings's reaction to Dialga for calling him that."_ He thought as he flew to a nice distance before turning back and started stalking Dialga.

Dialga had fallen asleep again, but then suddenly woke up. Realizing that she had something to do for the first time since the Hall was on fire, she flew to around the Hall and checked for the new arrivals. She found didn't find the Kalos legendaries anywhere. " _Now, where could they be?"_ she thought. She decided to check the inside of the Hall, and sure enough, she found the Kalos legendaries in the dining hall, eating lunch and chatting about the recent events and moving to the Hall of Origin.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I was told to introduce you guys to Arceus. Follow me." she siad sleepily. She started to fly/levitate towards Arceus' room. As she led the Kalos legendaries to the room, she turned around. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Ho-Oh said to say hi to someone named Bacon Wings... I assume that is you?" She looked at Yveltal.

Yveltal became infuriated by hearing the name he dreaded most. "DON'T. CALL. ME. BACON. WINGS!" he screamed while hitting Dialga with a Sucker Punch with every word. Dialga fully woke up upon getting hit.

"Alright! I won't! Just don't wake me up yet! Geez!" Dialga was quite annoyed. " _Stupid Ho-Oh. He fooled me into that one. I'll get him later for it."_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You fell for it!" a voice came from behind them. They looked around and saw Ho-Oh rolling around on the floor in laughter. Dialga was not a very happy camper. She flew over to Ho-Oh.

"You planned that didn't you... YOU LITTLE ANNOYING BIRD WITH FRENCH-FRIES FOR TAILS!" Dialga had fully woken up now. She hit him with Metal Claw over and over again.

"Ow! Ow! OW! I'm sorry! Just stop! Please?" A clawed Ho-Oh questioned between each Metal Claw.

"You liar! You aren't sorry at all! That was a great prank you planned out in advance! Why did you do it?!" She questioned angrily.

"Owww...," he took a moment to recover now that Dialga was done clawing him. "Well, simply for one reason," Ho-Oh huffed. "I'm so bored! Why wasn't I picked for the World Tour?! Stupid Lugia got to go just because he had talent for rapping! That is so unfair!" There's nothing else to do!"

"I kind of agree with you, Ho-Oh," she replied, still angry from the prank. "The World Tour was a great idea, but only 9 other legendaries could go! We just had a great and wonderful time being bored here! Now, I kinda forgive you, but you better fly off now before I kill you. I still have to bring these 4 to introduce themselves." Ho-Oh flew off as fast as he could. Dialga turned to the 4 Kalos legendaries. They were watching the whole thing, half of them being confused and the other half slightly understanding it. "Sorry... Lets act like that never happened and lets continue." Dialga continued leading them while the 4 were amazed how fast she managed to shake off that off.

Once she got to the doors of Arceus' room, she looked back to the Kalos legendaries. "This is Arceus' room. Arceus as you all should know, is the God Pokémon and the creator of the world. Be polite and you might get on her good side. If you don't, you might be ever so sorry for it." She opened the doors.

Inside the room Arceus was waiting. " I've heard that new arrivals were here. Nice to meet you all, I'm Arceus. Please introduce yourselves." she calmly stated, which had a very surprising tone considering that she had just been through one of her worst, if not the worst trip of her life.

A small rock pokémon with a large diamond stepped out first. "I am Princess Diancie. Honor to meet you!" Diancie exclaimed happily.

A large green snake with strange hexagon scales slithered forwards next. "I'm Zygarde. Hi." stated Zygarde in a bored tone.

A blue, antlered stag stepped forwards very majestically next. His antlers formed the shape of an X. "I am Xerneas. Pleasure to meet you. I have heard many stories about you." Xerneas said, causing a great impression on Arceus.

The last legendary, a red dragon with 2 wings and one thingy that looks similar to his wings on the bottom.(And what is that thing?) He resembled a Y. "I am Yveltal. Its nice to meet-" Mew teleported in.

"MOM! PLAY WITH ME! I'M BORED ALREADY!" shouted Mew.

"Mew! You interrupted their introduction! What do you have to say about yourself?" Arceus angrily said while nodding towards the Kalos legendaries.

"I'm bored! And no one has any more fun games to play! Additionally, I RAN OUT OF CANDY!" Mew exclaimed. "I already played games with people, and it was fun for a while because everyone was so bored, but now we ran out of games to play!"

Arceus sighed. "Didn't I take you guys on a World Tour to kill your boredom?" She thought that her solution would solve the issue.

Mew bounced around the room. "Didn't you realize that you only took 9 legendaries with you? Everyone else is bored, and human history is not the most exciting thing for a few of us on the trip." Arceus thought about it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot other legendaries were bored too!" she said as she walked away, completely forgetting Yveltal's introduction and helping the Kalos legendaries get around. I'll go think about what you said more in-depth Mew. Okay?" She levitated away to her thinking corner.

The Kalos legendaries realized that that was the cue for them to leave, so they went to their new rooms that Dialga led them to. "Well, we sure had a unexpected interruption. Usually, you guys get assigned a room here and later get duties to preform to live here, but Arceus gets distracted easily. For now, I'll show you guys to some spare rooms I think Arceus would think it would be okay for you guys to live in for now."

Arceus was still in her corner, thinking about what Mew had said. She made a mental list of ideas that she could kill the legendaries' boredom with. _"I've got just the perfect idea!"_ she thought. She went to the announcement hall and called everyone to attend.

A few minutes later, the hall was crowded. Arceus walked onto the stage. Everyone fell silent. Arceus took advantage of this to start speaking. "Hello everyone! I heard rumors that you guys were bored. AGAIN! Lets get a general vote. Who is bored already, even after the World Tour?" she asked, not knowing she asked a biased question. Immediately everyone's hands/claws/paws/whatever else they used as hands shot up in the air. "Alright, now that I have a general idea, lets get into the real discussion. Today Mew told me that quite a few people were bored. I thought about it and decided..." she paused for an effect.

Shouts of "Tell us!", "Quit holding the suspense!", "What are you waiting for!", were heard around the crowd as she waited.

"Alright! Sorry guys, I do that sometimes... Well anyways, I decided we can go on a Camping Trip!" she exclaimed.

"Whats a camping trip?" immediately asked a confused Entei. He immediately got glares from his sister and brother, as they leaned in closely to tell him what a camping trip was." Ohhhhhh those things! Don't forget to put me on!" he exclaimed.

"Well, despite the interruption, I'll go ahead and announce who is going! Arceus said. She pulled out a list and said. "I have decided that..."

* * *

Hehehehehe I'm evil. Sorry for the cliff-hanger peeps! I just feel like being mean. So how was my first chapter of my first fanfic? Please give me any advice, comments, or point out any errors!

* * *

 _Pokémon_ _© Nintendo/ Game Freak  
_

Mwahahaha! If you came from Nintendo/Game Freak just to look at random fanfics to find if they copywrited their fanfic so that you can sue someone because you are sooooo bored, I COPYWRITED!


	2. The Adventure's Stars

A/N: Hello guys! I'm back! I know you have been waiting for the Part 2 to the cliffhanger...  
Also, I would like to thank my new Beta Reader QUEENSPELLER67, she has helped me fix so many errors in this chapter so far, and if she was in my last chapter, it would of been a lot better too. I really appreciate the effort she is putting in to help me become a better writer.  
Without further ado, lets try again!

* * *

"Well, despite the interruption, I'll go ahead and announce who is going! Arceus said. She pulled out a list and said. "I have decided that... the list of legendaries that will go will be decided by whether I enjoyed your company for the last 100 years. Whoever I say goes, no questions asked. If you didn't get on my bad side for all this time, I will put you on this road-trip because 'awesome' Mr. AuraWielder decided to torture me by letting readers pick who comes to kill me on the last trip. _At least this time I get to pick and there can't be anything wrong... No arguing, n_ o _killing each_ _other, and no torturing me. Right?"_ she thought to herself.

"First, we have Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga! You guys have a pretty great friendship right?" Arceus smiled sweetly towards the three, who were sitting in the opposite sides of the hall. Dialga looked at Arceus with horror, while Palkia and Giratina shared glances and smiles. He and Palkia took any chance they got to bully their sister when they were younger, but that changed a little. Giratina was now nicer, and never wanted to really hurt Dialga too much but liked to play rough with her, but Palkia hadn't changed. He really liked to bully her in any way possible, even though he was older now. They weren't going to let a opportunity like this pass by them without taking advantage of it.

 _"Please don't torture_ _me_ _like this... Don't put me on the same trip as Palkia and Giratina! Please be lying, mother..."_ thought Dialga. Little did she know that Palkia was already planning ways to torture and bully her.

"Next, we have Zekrom and Reshiram! I know for a FACT that you 2 are in love. Don't try to deny it." Arceus looked at the 2, who were already hugging, jumping, and squealing in joy of being able to spend more time together in somewhere other than the Hall of Origin.

"Yay! I really love spending time with you, Reshi! This trip is going to be lots of fun!" Zekrom said happily. Reshiram smiled back and hugged him harder.

 _"Oh no... Please don't put me on this trip, whatever you do mother... It will be absolute hell for me if you do... Zekrom is going to eat me alive!"_ Lugia thought desperately. He still remembered that he still had a bounty on his head for getting on Zekrom's 'hit list'. Zekrom made one after reading the last fanfic and seeing Shaymin's great idea.

"Calm down!" shouted Groudon. He was annoyed with them and was waiting to hear his name on the list.

"Get a room, lovebirds!" shouted Ho-Oh. He loved annoying anyone at any chance he got.

"Calm down eveyone!" Arceus shouted. She waited a moment for the chatting to die down. "Next, we have Entei, Raikou, and Suicune! I heard you 3 have a love-hate relationship, am I correct?" she looked at the trio, who were already glaring at each other competitively. The trio were nice and watched out for each other, but they were really competitive and always wanted to see who was better. Suicune paid attention to Arceus's question and nodded.

"Alright. Glad to know I'm right. Next, we have Raquaza, Kyogre, and-"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Groudon shouted in happiness. He started dancing on the spot.

"Scratch that. I changed my mind. Groudon doesn't get to go." Arceus said. Groudon stopped dancing and stared at her with his jaw to the floor. "Don't give me that look, I just remembered that you helped Mr. AuraWielder torture me on the last fanfic."

"Me?! No way! I didn't do anything at all! The only thing I did was..." Groudon stopped and thought. "Oh yeah! I only gave Shaymin government missiles! And speaking of Shaymin, where is that noisy puffball? I was wondering why it was so quiet here."

Everyone stared at Groudon. Shouts of "Where did you see the author?" "Was AuraWielder nice?" and "Why did you give Shaymin government missiles?" were heard around the crowd.

"Groudon, number 1, giving Shaymin government missiles was a horrible idea. Think about the outcome if she hadn't forgotten about it! And number 2, the question is irrelevant, but she was about to murder Raquaza and Latias until the legendary brave AuraWielder stepped in and saved them and trapped Shaymin in a fourth-dimensional vortex for a long time. It was a true sight to see." Arceus looked like she was dreaming her memories.

*Cue the spotlight on Groudon and sad music starts.* "Why me again?! Why?! Why do Kyogre and Raquaza get to go again, but not me?!" Groudon started crying in the corner. He was devastated that he had to stay in the Hall of Origin again while the others were out having fun. He remembered something and stopped crying for a moment.

"Wait a moment here... I see a flaw in your plan Arceus. Why is Kyogre on this trip?"

Arceus froze. She entirely forgot about it through all of her stress and recent events. "Well... I take that back. Kyogre doesn't get to go. She humiliated me in front of thousands of people! How could I forget about that? Kyogre, you aren't coming with us." Kyogre's spirit dropped like a rock.

"Please mother? I'm sorry! I'll never do something like that again, I wasn't thinking at the time and was blinded by my anger!" she pleaded.

Mew raised her hand. "Ooh ooh ooh! I have something important to say!" she said while jumping around. (Wait, she is already in the air...)

"What is it Mew? Please do explain your... important thing to say..." she replied, wondering if it was worthy of interrupting Kyogre's pleas for a second chance.

"You said that whoever you said gets to go, no questions asked! So since you said her name, I get to go! Remember the first line in this chapter?" she replied.

"No way... Lemme go check." she looked up in the fanfic. (Arceus breaks the fourth wall!) She found the sentence Mew described and sighed. "Alright Mew, you win this time. I'll take her along, but only this time." She turned to Kyogre. "Kyogre, I'll forgive you this time, but you better not do something like that again, or you will regret it. A LOT. I mean it."

"Yay! I promise I'll be good." Kyogre replied happily.

"Does this mean I have a chance to be included too? I really wanna go, I'm going to have major boredom issues." Groudon said in hopes for a second chance like Kyogre.

"Nope! Sorry! Not COOL enough!" Kyogre taunted.

"Like she was saying, sorry, no. This trip is already going to be torture and... with you... no insults needed." Arceus said. Groudon was very offended, but he backed out, realizing that he didn't get a second chance. Many heard a quiet, _F*** this..._ from him.

Arceus heard it, but ignored it."Oh yeah! Back on topic, next, we have... Mew! Wait a moment here... when did I put YOU on the list?!" she questioned. Mew started to giggle.

"You didn't! I put myself on the list!" she replied. "But you said that whoever you said gets to go, no questions asked! So since you said my name, I get to go!" She giggled more.

"Wait... Did I just fall for this AGAIN?! No way! I don't believe it! You crazy legendaries and all your tactics! Sigh... sometimes I wish I had the power to choose the personalities of my children..." She sighed. "Fine. You be like that. I'll also take you along, but you have to be good or I'll send you home. Okay? _How bad could my trip turn out? This isn't going to be the trip that everyone was going to enjoy, will it even be a good trip anymore?"_ she wondered.

"Okay, now last but not least, we have..." Arceus paused for a dramatic effect. Some of the legendaries who had not been called began to get nervous.

"CALL IT OUT ALREADY!" nearly everyone screamed.

"Alright alright alright! I get it! Last but not least, we have... wait a second..." Everyone facepalmed/facepawed/faceclawed.(Can they even reach their face?) "Oh yeah, it was a question! Lugia... you are on the trip for sure, but do you mind if I ask you an important question?"

"Yeahhh! Another chance to improve my rapping skills!" Lucia shouted in excitement. It took a moment for him to calm down and remember something. _"Oh gosh. Hell confirmed. I'm dead for sure. Zekrom is coming too."_ he thought. He renembered that Arceus asked him a question. "Oh, and yes, you may ask me a question." Lugia replied once he got over his excitement/fear of being on another trip, but with Zekrom.

 _"Hehe... Lugia is TOAST next chance I see him... and there isn't ANY chance he's getting out of this camping trip alive... I'll consider this revenge for what he did to Reshi..."_ Zekrom thought. He started to think up of many ways to torture Lugia and kill him the slowest way possible.

"Alright then, do you think Ho-Oh should go? I was kind of wondering... I feel kind of bad for leaving him out on the last trip and if I take you again and leave him out, he might get really depressed or something... What do you think?" she questioned. Ho-Oh's face lit up in delight at him being mentioned.

"Hmmmm, now that you bring up that topic... I personally think he shouldn't go because he will take advantage of it to annoy everyone, and you said that you wanted a peaceful trip to kill boredom, right?" Lugia said. Ho-Oh's face fell in sadness.

"Oh please let me go! I won't annoy anyone! I mean, I can't promise this, but I'll try! Please give me another chance! Please?" Ho-Oh begged and put on his Lillipup eyes.

"Lugia, I think we should give him another chance! I mean, who can resist those cute eyes? Plus, he says that he won't annoy anyone anymore! I think it sounds like a good deal, if you ask me." Arceus said, completely falling for the Lillipup eyes.

"I still think no. Can't you see he is trying to fool you into letting him go along to annoy you? I can't believe you fell for it." Lugia said, clearly disappointed with her.

"Whatever. He is going and that's final." Arceus declared. It couldn't be that bad, and he seemed like he really meant his apology. "Now that that's over, sorry for those of you who didn't make it to my list, you should of considered the consequences of being on my bad side." Arceus said, pausing. "Now those of you who made it, you have one hour to pack. Meet me by the van when you finish packing, and keep in mind that we will be doing this camping trip mostly in human form, for safety purposes and for fun purposes," Arceus continued.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I finally finished my second chapter. I kind of just realized something. Lugia raps. LUGIA. FREAKING. RAPS. I don't have any rapping skills, I've never listened to rap, and I don't know anything about rap. I'm screwed... Anyways... Like always, like, comment, and point out anything that me or my Beta Reader might of missed!  
Also, I'd like to give credit to AuraWielder for the idea of Lugia rapping. It was very creative and original.  
Another A/N: I messed up so much... Please reread it, as I did some major editing to prevent this story from being cancelled.

* * *

 _Pokémon_ _© Nintendo/ Game Freak_


	3. The One Where They All Pack Up

A/N: Hello! I'm back into the fray and here for more. Sorry if I took a while, I was busy studying for finals, and I don't intend to ruin my reputation as a straight A student. Another reason I took so long is because I realized that my chapters were way too short and lacked quality because I made 2 chapters in 4 days, so I decided to try for a longer chapter with better quality.  
Again, I would like to thank my Beta Reader QUEENSPELLER67, she has done loads for me already!  
Another A/N: I realized that I made a huge mistake. Kyogre is included in this fanfic, but she humiliated Arceus in the last one. I made a poll to decide what to do, and it resulted in Kyogre being forgiven by Arceus. I made a major edit to the last chapter, so if you have been waiting for this chapter, please, before you read this chapter in a hurry, reread the last one. I'm sorry.  
With nothing much more to say, lets try again!

* * *

Everyone scattered as they headed towards their rooms to pack or be bored. Arceus started packing all the major necessities such as magical tents that were small but were huge inside, food, and an infinite source of fresh water, and then she started to think about what to pack for her own personal needs. She was aware that this fanfiction was seperate from the last one in which she was tortured. _"Hmmmm, I wonder if this still works in this fanfic..."_ she thought. "Hello? Author? Are you here? Can you hear me?" she asked.

 **"HELLO ARCEUS! YES, I'M HERE AND YES, I CAN HEAR YOU. WHAT DO YOU NEED?"**

"Oh hey! You're here! Okay, so I can't seem to figure out what I want to bring on this camping trip! I've never been on one before! What do normal people usually bring on one of these?" the goddess asked.

 **"WELL, FIRST OFF, YOU AREN'T A NORMAL PERSON. YOU ARE A LEGENDARY POKEMON. YOU LEGENDARIES BRING DIFFERENT THINGS THAN NORMAL PEOPLE DO. AND SECONDLY, I-"**

"Hey! We decided to do this trip in human form, it'll be more fun! That's why I asked! I always put thought into things!" Arceus pouted.

 **"FINE. YOU INTERRUPTED ME. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THAT'S RUDE? AS I WAS SAYING... I'M ON THE SAME LEVEL AS YOU. I'VE NEVER BEEN ON ONE EITHER."**

"Well, AuraWielder had something called... Wikipedia... I believe it was called. Do you have that too?"

 **"OH YEAH, I FORGOT THAT EXISTED. THANK YOU. I'LL BE BACK IN A SECOND..."** *Goes to Wikipedia for 5 minutes, trying to imitate AuraWielder*

 **"ALRIGHT. I'M BACK."**

"Yeah, I've been waiting." said an annoyed Arceus.

 **"HMMM... I'VE NOTICED THAT YOU SHOW ME A LOT LESS RESPECT. WHY IS THAT?"**

"Well, for a couple of reasons. Number 1, AuraWielder is much cooler than you. Number 2, AuraWielder is older than you, meaning he deserves more respect than you. And finally, number 3. AuraWielder liked to torture us, but he was a nice guy. Your voice and sass makes me already think you are just plain mean." said Arceus.

 **"...I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. I REALIZE EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS TRUE. I'LL TRY TO BE NICER THOUGH. I GET THE GENES OF BEING MEAN AND ANNOYING FROM MY PARENTS. BACK ON TOPIC THOUGH, I FOUND THAT NORMAL PEOPLE USUALLY BRING CLOTHES, FIREWOOD, A LARGE BACKPACK, A MULTI-TOOL OR KNIFE, A GPS SYSTEM, AND MANY OTHER THINGS THAT I'M TOO LAZY TO SAY."**

"Hmm... Thank you. Anything else?" she paused. "Oh, and by the way, I trust you will watch over the others as they pack and if they need helping, you will help them too. Also, tell them I have the group necessities." she continued.

 **"WHO ARE YOU TO COMMAND ME, LLAMA?!"**

"I am Arceus! I command whoever I want!" she said.

 **"FINE. BE THAT WAY."**

"You never answered my question. Do I need to bring anything else?"

"..."

 _"Oh dear... This author does what AuraWielder does... I believe he is gone. Oh well, time to start packing."_ she thought.

* * *

 _Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga's room_

Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga shared a room. It was a complete hellhole for Dialga, and she tried to get out as much as she could to be away from her brothers who bullied her 24/7. This time though, their reunion in their room was inevitable.

"So Giratina, what do you think we should pack?" Palkia asked. He had already gotten a large backpack out and started looking at the pockets inside to clean out anything from his last trip.

"Hmm... I think people bring things like... Knives, clothes, flashlights, and sleeping bags, but I'll bet that Arceus has covered the main things like a tent and food for us. All that you need to bring are personal items." Giratina said nicely. "Dialga, do you need help packing?" he asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? You were always mean to me when we were little." Dialga said.

"Well, I'm older now, and I realize that bullying you was wrong. I'll be nicer from here on out, alright?" Giratina responded.

"Umm..." It took her a moment to comprehend what she just thought she heard. Then she realized what it meant. "Thank you! I always thought you would come to your senses! I knew you were a nice Pokemon inside!" she happily improvised on the spot, not really knowing what to say.

"Well then, do you need help packing? I'm happy to help, if you need it." he said nicely.

"Nah, but thanks for the offer. I think I can have my packing under control." Dialga was genuinely happy that one of her brothers was nicer. _"Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all."_ she thought.

 **"AWWW, THIS LOVE SCENE IS SO GOOD. I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY."**

"Oh hey AuraWielder! Long time no see! What's been up recently?" Giratina asked while the other 2 were looking around, very confused.(Add 1 to the tally list)

 **"OH, NOTHING MUCH. OH AND BY THE WAY, BEFORE YOU ASK ABOUT-**

"Hey Aura, what's with your voice today? It seems a little... off today. Are you sick?

 **"... I WAS JUST GETTING TO THAT. I'M NOT AURA. I DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED AURA EITHER. I'M JUST A LOW-LIFE MORTAL WHO LIKES TO MAKE FANFICTIONS. I'M KITTY. KITTYKATTMEOWIN FOR LONG, BUT JUST CALL ME KITTY. I'M HERE TO SAY HI. I'M BORED."**

"Sorry for interrupting your sentence, Kitty. Hi. I'm busy packing. Do you mind checking my bag to see if I missed anything?" He asked casually.

 **"NOT A PROBLEM!"**

*Backpack magically opens and stuff can be heard moving around inside.*

 **"NOPE, I THINK YOU GOT EVERYTHING. YOU'RE ALL SET. YOU CAN GO BOTHER DIALGA NOW."**

"Hey bro, who are you talking to? The air?" Palkia teased.

"Naw, you definitely heard our conversation. Don't deny it, you love eavesdropping."

"Aww, fine. Hi author! Happy to meet you!"

 **"HI. ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO BE A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, NOT HAPPY TO MEET YOU?"**

"It's the same thing to me. I'm busy packing, please leave me alone for now."

 **"HEY, IT MATTERS TO ME. I'M WRITING THIS THING. AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THE CONVERSATION, NOT ME. OH, AND FINE, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE."**

Palkia and Dialga continued packing while Giratina happily watched them.

* * *

 _Zekrom and Reshiram's room_

Zekrom was absolutely thrilled at the thought of camping with Reshiram. The duo held claws while walking to their room. "So Reshi, what do you think we should do during this trip? It'll be a great trip where we can spend our time together!" Zekrom said happily.

"Well Zek, I dunno. I think we usually follow the rest of the group and do fun things like hiking on mountains and roast marshmallows and stuff like that." she replied.

"Ohhh, see, this is why I love you. You always think so much faster and better than me. I'm glad I chose a girlfriend that was smart." he replied. Reshiram blushed slightly.

"So, let's start packing! I believe we only need to bring our personal items, like clothes, First Aid kits, and things like that." Zekrom suggested.

 _"I on the other hand, have to pack more... extensively..."_ he thought as he started sneaking in some Lugia torturing essentials into his secret compartment of his backpack, completely oblivious to Reshiram watching him.

"Uhh... Zek? What are those for?" asked Reshiram, pointing to the chainsaw, large knife, matches, firewood, ropes, and other torturing materials he was stashing away into his backpack that was magically compacted to be a regular backpack size, but could fit in leage items in it.

Zekrom smiled. "Absolutely nothing that you need to know, Reshi. Just focus on packing, alright love?" Reshiram nodded and continued to pack.

 **"HEY. WHAT'S UP YOU TWO?"**

Zekrom and Reshiram looked around for the magical voice. (Add a tally to the list) They were very confused when they couldn't find it.

 **"I'M THE AUTHOR. YOU CAN'T FIND ME BECAUSE I'M IN GEORGIA AND YOU GUYS ARE IN THE HALL OF ORIGIN. I WAS BORED SO I DECIDED TO TALK TO MY FAVORITE LEGENDARIES, SO HEY."**

"Really? Are you the REAL author? As in AuraWielder? Oh my gosh! I've heard so many stories about you! You are the coolest person ever!" Zekrom said with excitement in his voice.

 **"WELL, I WISH I WAS AURAWIELDER. HE IS GONE NOW. I'M KITTYKATTMEOWIN. YOU CAN JUST CALL ME KITTY. SINCE AURAWIELDER IS GONE NOW, YOU ARE LIVING IN A HORRIBLE FANFICTION WHERE NO VIEWERS ARE HERE TO STARE AT YOUR EXISTENCE, BUT IT'S ALL THE SAME TO ME. I LOVE YOU BOTH, AS YOU ARE THE COOLEST LEGENDARIES AROUND.** **"**

"Oh... Well... I thought you were AuraWielder for a moment there. Sorry! Well, at least I have fans out there. I thought everyone was into the others like Palkia and Dialga. Glad to know someone out there likes me." he said.

"Zek, are you done packing yet?" Reshiram asked. "You've been wasting your time talking to the author while I've been packing. I'm glad that he likes us too, but we have an hour to pack everything! You better speed pack starting now or else you won't make it to the van in time! If you do make it in time, you might forget something if you are busy talking to the author!" Reshiram said in a commanding tone.

"Alright! Geez, stop lecturing me! I understand, I'll start packing starting now!" he replied. He started packing various items into his large black backpack.

* * *

 _Entei, Raikou, and Suicune's room_

Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were busy trying to figure out what to pack. They had spent 5 minutes trying to brainstorm what they needed to bring onto the trip, but they couldn't do it.

"I've got it! I think we need clothes..." Entei said thoughtfully.

"Duh, if we are going on a trip, think we need clothes? And Arceus said it would be mostly in human form too! No, we definitely don't need clothes." Raikou said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, that was a little obvious..." Entei said. Suicune glared at them both.

"Can't you guys be quieter? I'm trying to think here." Suicune said.

 _5 minutes later_...

 **"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE. YOU GUYS ARE SO PATHETIC. IF YOU CAN'T THINK OF IT, GO ASK SOMEONE!"**

They looked around for the magical voice. (Add another tally to the list) They couldn't find it, leading to a lot of confusion.

"Well, sorry whoever you are, but we are busy trying to see who can figure it out first, if you must know." Suicune said, clearly annoyed.

 **"SIGH... WHY DOES NO ONE SHOW ME ANY RESPECT? I'LL GO ASK AURAWIELDER WHAT MAGIC HE USES TO GET EVERYONE'S RESPECT LATER. I'M THE FREAKING AUTHOR, SUICUNE. YOU THREE ARE WASTING SO MUCH TIME RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE 50 MINUTES LEFT TO PACK. IF I WASN'T ABOUT TO COME AND TELL YOU WHAT TO BRING, YOU WOULD STAY HERE THE WHOLE HOUR AND MISS THE TRIP."**

"Oh my gosh! Sorry author. Please do tell us what to bring. We would appreciate it a lot if you did." Suicune said politely.

 **"THERE THERE, THAT'S THE SUICUNE I THOUGHT I KNEW. WELL THEN, YOU NEED TO BRING... SNAP OUT OF IT YOU TWO! STOP THINKING ALREADY!"  
**  
Entei and Raikou had fallen asleep, as they didn't have the greatest attention-span and got bored of thinking. They woke up with a jolt.

"Huh? Oh! I just remembered! I think we need clothes on this trip!" Entei said, resulting in the other 2 rolling around on the ground in laughter. "Huh? Why are you two laughing? Did I say something wrong?" The 2 were laughing too much to answer.

 **"...15 MINUTES HAVE PASSED. YOU HAVE 45 TO PACK, PROBABLY 40 ONCE I'M DONE EXPLAINING AND YOU THREE ARE DONE CHATTING."**

"Wait, what are you going to tell us?" questioned Raikou.

 **"SEE, THIS IS WHY YOU WILL HAVE 40 MINUTES TO PACK. FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT TO PACK. YOU NEED CLOTHES, A FLASHLIGHT, AND PERSONAL ITEMS. ARCEUS IS BRINGING THE GROUP NECESSITIES SUCH AS FOOD AND TENTS."**

"Thank you so much author!" Suicune said as she started to pack. The 3 started a packing contest to see who could pack the fastest.

* * *

 _Lugia and Ho-Oh's room_

Lugia and Ho-Oh made their way back to their room. They weren't exactly... friends... you could say. They kinda disliked each other. In fact, they HATED each other. For Lugia, Arceus bringing Ho-Oh along was horrifying. He thought that Zekrom going on the trip was already bad enough, but add Ho-Oh? It was going to be absolute hell for him. He didn't understand why Arceus liked Ho-Oh so much. He was annoying, always in other people's faces, and always trying to be better than everyone else. It was probably due to the fact that he never showed his bad side around Ho-Oh. It was a pretty smart decision.

"Author, please have mercy on me in this fanfic. Please? Are you still even here to help me?" Lugia pleaded.

"Who are you talking to? Are you crazy? There's no one here except for you and me." Ho-Oh said smugly.

"I believe that the author will save me. Maybe AuraWielder is back with mercy for me." Lugia replied.

"I don't believe in authors. They're dumb. I don't think they exist, only in fairy tales." Ho-Oh said.

 **"REALLY? AWWW, ANOTHER PERSON HAS DISRESPECT FOR ME. I'M SORT OF GETTING USED TO THIS NOW."**

"AUTHOR! So you are here to help me! Wait, why is your voice slightly... off today? That doesn't matter, just please use your powers to kill Ho-Oh and Zekrom or something!" Lugia shouted in delight.

"Whoa! No way... Authors don't exist! I don't believe it! I'm dreaming right? Pinch me, Lugia," Ho-Oh said in disbelief.

"Happily!" Lugia said. He charged up a Aeroblast and released it.

"Owww!" That hurt! What was that for?!" Ho-Oh asked.

"You said pinch me!" exclaimed Lugia.

"Aeroblast is not the same as pinching, alright?" Ho-Oh said.

 **"...YOU TWO DO REALIZE THAT I'M STILL HERE, RIGHT?"**

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Sorry AuraWielder!...Hmmmm, something is definitely off about your voice today..." Lugia thought about it. "Is it possible that this is a different author?"

 **"CORRECT! I'M AURAWIELDER'S HAPPY FAN. THIS IS BASICALLY A FANFANFICTION NOW. A FANFICTION MADE BY A FAN OF A FANFICTION AND AUTHOR. YOU MAY CALL ME KITTY. QUEEN AND I ARE HERE TO TORTURE YOU FOR THE NEXT THOUSAND CHAPTERS. YOU STILL NEED TO PACK, BY THE WAY."**

"Oh yeah! Let's do that." Lugia grabbed a large backpack and looked inside. "By the way, who's Queen?" He asked.

 **"MY BETA, BUT THAT'S IRRELEVANT."**

"Oh." Lugia replied. He walked around his room. "Right... And exactly what do we bring on a camping trip?"

"Good question! What do we bring?" Ho-Oh asked.

 **"WELL, YOU BRING A-"**

"I wasn't asking you, author!" Ho-Oh said, obviously annoyed.

"Kitty, please excuse his rudeness. He doesn't believe in you. Please continue," Lugia said politely.

 **"YEAH, I KINDA NOTICED. FINALLY SOMEONE GIVES ME SOME RESPECT. YOU REALIZE I HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE YOUR FUTURE BRIGHTER SO DISRESPECTING ME IS NOT A GOOD OPTION. MANY OTHERS HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN THAT PATH. THEIR FUTURES LOOK GRIM, DIALGA WILL TELL ME SO HERSELF. HOLD ON A MOMENT."  
**

*Author whispers to Dialga in her room, "Psst! Hey! How do their futures look?" Dialga takes a second.  
"Very grim, Kitty." she whispers back. Returns to Lugia.*

 **"I HAVE PROOF. ASK DIALGA IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. BACK ON TRACK, YOU ONLY NEED TO BRING PERSONAL ITEMS. ARCEUS HAS ALL THE GROUP NECESSITIES SUCH AS A TENT AND FOOD, AND YOU GUYS NEED TO BRING PERSONAL ITEMS AND EQUIPMENT."**

"Thank you Kitty! I'll start packing now!" Lugia replied. Ho-Oh just quietly started packing because he was listening to the author.

* * *

 _Mew's room  
_  
Mew was in her room, already packing due to the fact that she could teleport.

"Hmmm...I wonder what I need to bring." she wondered. "I really don't know! Who would I ask for help? Lugia? Suicune? Darkrai? Wait no, he isn't going on the trip. Uhhh... hey! I've got it! HEY! AURAWIELDER! CAN YOU HEAR ME? HELLO?"

 **"WHAT? I WAS TAKING MY SMALL BREAK TO PLAY SSB4, I JUST BOUGHT MEWTWO. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"**

"Wait... You bought my son? How does that work? Can you even do that? How expensive was he? Was he cool? Can I talk to him?" Mew asked.

 **"NO. I'M TOO** **LAZY TO EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW. WAIT. CRAP! THAT'S NOT WHAT AURAWIELDER WOULD OF SAID..."**

"Wait what? AuraWielder? Why is your voice wierd today? Are you sick? Do you have Ebola?" Mew asked.

 **"I'M NOT PAID ENOUGH TO LISTEN TO YOU MEW. JUST PACK YOUR PERSONAL NEEDS. I STILL WANT TO GO PLAY SSB4."**

*Author gets out his NN3DSXL and starts playing SSB4 solo. He doesn't have a life or any friends.*

"Alright. Personal needs. Let's see... CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, AND MORE CANDY! Oh, and some clothes too. This trip is going to be loads of fun!" she said as she dumped in everything she needed for the trip.

* * *

 _Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza's room  
_

The 3 were in the room together, 2 of them grabbing backpacks, and the other one crying.

"This is so unfair! Why do you guys get to go again! I want to go too!" Groudon rolled around in his bed, crying. Rayquaza took this chance to get his new iPhone 6 Plus and record him crying, and then posted it to Facebook. He felt weird and awkward silently recording it.

 _"Why is my life so... quiet all of a sudden? I feel like some type of... excitement is missing."_ he thought. Then he realized something. _"Where's Latias?"_ All of a sudden, he panicked. _"That's why! I'm missing Latias, and she isn't coming on the trip, either!_ _Oh crap, this trip is going to be so boring."_ He was sad after the thought.

"What's up Raquaza? Why are you so sad all of a sudden?" Kyogre asked curiously.

"Nothing, just remembered something not that important and not all that depressing. I believe that I'll be fine after some time." he replied.

"I think we need to start packing now, or we'll miss the van." Kyogre paused. "What do we need to pack again?" she asked.

"Huh... I've never been on a camping trip before, what are you supposed to bring?" he asked back.

"I dunno, do you?"

"No clue. Groudon, you got any idea?"

"Nope. Actually, yep but I'm not telling." He wanted any chance for them to miss the van.

 **"THIS IS SO PATHETIC. JUST ASK SOMEONE THAT DOES KNOW!"**

"Aura? Hi! I missed you for the few days where you weren't here! What's up?" Rayquaza asked.

 **"I GIVE UP ON THIS IDENTITY. I'M NOT BLAMING ANYONE FOR CALLING ME AURA, BUT I'M NOT THE DEITY YOU SPEAK OF. I'M KITTYKATTMEOWIN, A.K.A KITTY. HI. I'M YOUR TEMPORARY AUTHOR, TAKING THE PLACE OF AURAWIELDER. MY JOB TODAY IS TO TELL YOU WHAT TO BRING."**

"Great! We were kind of just discussing that!" Kyogre said.

 **"SIGH... THIS IS GETTING REPETITIVE. YEAH, I NOTICED THAT YOU WERE DISCUSSING THAT. ALL THE THINGS YOU NEED TO BRING ARE YOUR PERSONAL ITEMS AND EQUIPMENT. ARCEUS HAS THE GROUP NECESSITIES SUCH AS A TENT AND FOOD, BUT YOU NEED TO BRING CLOTHES AND THINGS LIKE THAT. GOT THAT?"**

"Thanks Kitty!" Rayquaza said happily.

 _"Dammit! My plot didn't last for long."_ Groudon thought.

The 2 that were going on the trip started packing their necessities while Groudon continued crying.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

Once everyone packed up, they met by the entrance. Arceus stood by the doorway.

"Everyone packed and ready?" she asked. Cheers of agreement followed. "Then let's go!" she said.

She lead the group of legendaries outside, and they found the van. It was one of those large vans that had house-like qualities in them. It had a bathroom which had a shower, bathtub, toilet, and sink, many large beds, windows, a TV, electrical outlets, and Wi-Fi installed inside the van, and nearly anything you can think of in a house.

All the legendaries got in the van and went to go claim beds and storage areas. They all chose areas that were close to their siblings/rivals out of instinct, and they explored the van while others entered. None of them had ever been in the new van before, but they knew where it was because Arceus had made one a few years back, but they never got to use it or go inside it. They let their excitement loose as they explored the new area that they were going to stay in for a while until Arceus entered last.

"Alright everyone, according to this GPS, this will be a 24 hour trip, not including traffic. I also don't have any clue how to use this thing, so please, don't be rude when I inevitably get lost." Arceus said while walking to the driver's room and unpacked. The driver had their own room to the side of the driver's seat. She headed into the room and unpacked.

"Uhh, Mom?" Palkia started.

"Yes?"

"Since when did you start using a GPS? Don't you have a mind map of the whole world? Why would you need a GPS?"

"Because we are going to do this trip in HUMAN form! It wouldn't be as much fun if we get to fly around and stuff. Humans seem to have loads of fun on camping trips, and that's what we'll do."

"Wow mom, you seem really into this trip. What's up with you today?"

"This trip seems like it couldn't go wrong! It'll be great, unlike the last one."

Palkia sighed. This was going to be a long and hard trip. He didn't know if he was going to survive it.

"Right. Everyone! Your attention please?" Arceus yelled over the chattering of the legendaries. They stopped and looked at her. "Okay, I am going to start driving now, please don't blow up the van and we will be fine." The goddess sat in the driver's seat and started up the van. Everyone went to their personal areas and continued to unpack.

* * *

A/N: Hi people! Again, I'm sorry for the delay, I was studying for finals and was trying to make a longer chapter, but its summer now, and I'll be able to write more! I'll still be trying to make longer chapters, so wait for my next one and please have patience. I thank those of you who had the patience to wait for this chapter, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 _Pokémon_ _© Nintendo/ Game Freak_


	4. The Dreaded Ride

A/N: Hi dear readers! If you're reading this, then you still seem to love me. I am so sorry for the long wait for the upload, I went to lots of fun camps that didn't have freaking INTERNET so I couldn't write, read some FanFictions that were amazingly long and good such as Latias' Journey, got addicted to Terraria PC, and then I realized that there were readers out there waiting for a chapter. So here I am, and ready to write more! If I make a mistake, I'll just blame it on me being a newbie. Don't forget I'm still new!  
Again, I would like to thank QUEENSPELLER67, she has really helped me get through! By the time you read this, she will of fixed a million mistakes, so most of what you see had errors, but was fixed by the goddess that goes by the name of QUEENSPELLER67.  
Without further ado, Chapter 4 awaits!

* * *

Once everyone finished unpacking the things they would be needing for the night, they wanted to explore the van, but Arceus had other ideas. She stomped twice for attention.

"Everyone, we're going to be using human form on this trip, so start now!" announced the goddess. Everyone nodded and changed into human form.

Arceus, Giratina, Lugia, Mew, Kyogre, and Rayquaza changed into their usual human form and watched as they saw their friends/distant siblings' human forms for their first time. (Because I'm too lazy to explain their appearance... Thank you AuraWielder)

Palkia concentrated, and for the first time in his life, he started to glow with the power of form changing. (Or shape-shifting, whatever you want to call it) His new form gave him attractive white hair and made him appear around his mid-30s. Weird, but not too out of the ordinary compared to the others.

Dialga went next, and she had light blue hair that was in a ponytail, and she had a nice blue and gray dress that wasn't very revealing. Her appearance made her look shy and timid. She was around Palkia's age.

Ho-Oh went next. He had gold hair and was a youngster who liked to cause trouble. He was short for his age, had a gold mohawk, and liked to wear red and white clothing with the occasional green. He also liked wearing a rainbow necklace. His age of his human form was very different from his normal form. He looked like he was around 15, while he was actually...

"Don't you dare say my age, author!" Ho-oh shouted. Arceus slapped him.

"What did I say about breaking the fourth wall?" she asked. "If I remember correctly, I told you to never break the fourth wall when you were born 526,965 years ago."

"MOM! Why?! Sigh... I thought my age would stay a secret forever." he replied sadly.

"Wait," Lugia started to ask. "If you can remember that, why couldn't you remember that you said that whoever you said gets to go on the trip?" he continued.

"Uhhh... I guess I just forgot. Even goddesses mess up sometimes." she replied. She decided it would be a good time to leave and start up the van.

"Guys? I still have to change form and you're taking the word count?" Zekrom asked.

"Fine. Go change. We don't care." Ho-Oh said. Zekrom looked hurt.

 **"HEY! DON'T HURT HIS FEELINGS. BE GONE WITH YOU. DON'T BOTHER HIM WHILE HE'S CHANGING FORM. IT'S MY FAVORITE PART."** *Grabs popcorn*

"Thank you author!" he said happily. He started to glow and change slowly. Once it was done, he had regular black hair and lots of black clothing. He was in his mid-20s. Still a teenager at heart, he liked to stay up and have fun.

"I like the black!" said Giratina. Zekrom smiled.

"What's with the favoritism, author?" Ho-Oh asked angrily.

 **"DON'T BULLY HIM. YOU'LL REGRET IT."**

"Don't believe you!" he taunted. Suddenly, a force of pink energy surrounded Ho-Oh, choking him. After about 3 seconds, the mighty author let him go.

 **"DO YOU STILL WANT TO TRY MORE?"**

"No..." He regained his breath slowly. Everyone thought that that was what he deserved, not feeling a bit sorry for him or even bothering to help him. "How did you do that? I thought that was mother's thingy-

"Yep!" said a voice in the front seat.

 **"I ASKED HER FOR PERMISSION. I'M ON HER GOOD SIDE NOW."**

"Not entirely yet, author!" she yelled.

 **"JUST REMEMBER HO-OH, I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU."**

"That's creepy!" he exclaimed.

Reshiram was waiting patiently, not saying anything to interrupt the great and mighty author. Once the talking died down, she went next. She stepped forwards gracefully and changed. Her new form gave her... yep, you guessed it. White hair and white clothes. She walked with grace and always showed respect. Everyone had some admiration for her. Her white hair stood out a lot. Not in a bad way, but because it was beautiful. It flowed in the wind and always looked great.

Entei, Raikou, and Suicune started fighting to see who would go first. Eventually, Suicune won and stepped forwards casually, not caring that her brothers were on the floor and beaten up. She changed into a teen who had flowing light blue hair, in a style similar to Reshiram's hair. She had a pretty light blue dress on, and looked nice.

Once Entei recovered, he changed. He was around the same age as Suicune, and he had red hair that stood out and a casual brown t-shirt and shorts.

Raikou went next. His new form gave him... light purple hair that was unusually long for a boy, a regular white scarf that he never took off, even though it was possible and many called it an achievement if they could get him to take it off, and bright yellow clothing. As if he wasn't weird enough, he had a blue mustache too! (Don't believe me? Look up a picture of Raikou, then you will.)

Once they had all changed into human form, they scattered off in small groups of friends and siblings. Some went to the window to see the Hall of Origin what could possibly be the last time in their life, some went to discover the channels on the TV, and some simply fell asleep. They all kept quiet for a while, minding their own business. It was a little after noon, which was when they left their home.

 _Several hours later..._

"I'M BORED!" shouted Mew, causing everyone to jump. It had been near silent with everyone minding their own business before Mew decided to break the silence.

"What do you want now, Mew?" Kyogre asked nicely.

Mew was bouncing around on the walls. "I need more candy. I already ran out! Do any of you coincidentally have a huge storage of candy I could borrow? I really need it!" said Mew, who was still bouncing. The ones who heard her shook their heads. "Aww... How am I going to survive this trip?" she asked sadly.

"You could always start a healthy diet." suggested Rayquaza.

"NO!" she screamed. "I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER IN MY LIFE EVER EVER STOP EATING CANDY!"

"Mew... I think you've had enough candy for the day." Dialga said. She had been trying to solve a Sudoku puzzle, only to miserably fail, until Mew decided to break the silence. Mew ignored her and continued to bounce off the walls. Once Dialga hit the point of no return in failure on Sudoku, she blamed it on Mew for distracting her. Once again, Mew ignored it. _"This is way too noisy. Maybe I'll be able to solve this goddamn puzzle if I can just concentrate. I should move to the library, but there are lovebirds and nerds in that room! I don't want to catch the plague..."_ Just then, Mew incorrectly calculated where she was going to land when she was bouncing, and she landed on Dialga. Mew didn't really care, she just used Dialga as a launching pad. That was the last straw for Dialga. "I'M MOVING TO THE LIBRARY!" she yelled.

"You guys are too loud! What's going on back there?!" yelled Arceus from the driver's seat.

"Uhh... Nothing!" Giratina quickly replied.

"That's good to hear!" she yelled. _"I sure do hope nothing bad happens on this trip, I intend to have our wedding out in the woods somewhere. How I'll get the preparations for it I'll never know. I'll figure it out when I need to, but for now I need to concentrate on the road."_ she thought. There were many reasons as to why she couldn't be distracted. She had never driven a car before, she wasn't too familiar with her human form, and it was a VAN. A freaking VAN. Talk about driving a car, her first driving experience had to be with a VAN.

Meanwhile in the back, Raquaza had somehow gotten Mew to calm down a bit, and by somehow I mean pull out his secret stash of ropes and tie her up in many knots that even Zekrom didn't know how to untie. Mew couldn't get out because she couldn't teleport in human form, so she struggled until she saw the plus-side of the spot Rayquaza tied her to. She was near a TV, and she saw her favorite show come on and completely forgot she was in ropes. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune were busy playing a competitive board game, and the others occasionally heard yells and screams from them when one lost. Palkia and Giratina were busy plotting on how to bully their sister, but of course she didn't know that. Meanwhile in the library, which was a room in the corner with soundproof walls and doors, 2 bookshelves with many colorful covers and titles on them, a couple comfy chairs and sofas, Zekrom and Reshiram were busy reading a book together, along with Kyogre, who was trying to find a good book to read, Lugia, who was busy reading rapping books and biographies of rappers, and a new approaching angry Dialga. The soundproof walls worked well for them, and they hadn't heard the commotion outside.

"What's wrong?" Kyogre asked the angry Dialga as she stomped her way in, disrupting the quiet environment of the library.

"Stupid Mew decided it would be fun to eat all her candy in a few hours."

"Ohh, I'll bet I know how that turned out. I don't even have to be there to know all the details. Let's see..." Kyogre thought a moment and analyzed Dialga with deep concentration. "Are you a launching pad?" she asked randomly.

"What?! How did you know? Are you now part psychic type now? Wait no, that's impossible... How did you figure it out?" she asked.

"Pure... Awesome... Outrageous... Wonderful... Magical... GUESSING SKILLS!" Kyogre exclaimed. Dialga and Lugia faceclawed/facewinged.(Lugia has wings, right?)

"Wow..." she said, not because of her pure awesome outrageous wonderful magical guessing skills, but because it was so dumb. "Right... Just... Let me go complete my Sudoku puzzle. Since it's quiet, I bet I'll finish this thing in no time at all!"

 _One hour later..._

"STUPID, DUMB, GOOD FOR NOTHING, UNSOLVABLE PUZZLE!" Dialga yelled. It was Dialga's turn to break the silence, and the others in the library looked at her angrily for disrupting their silence. "Remind me to never do Sudoku puzzles ever again. The makers made them unsolvable!" she said. She pointed to the pile of crumpled up papers on the floor near her. The pile size indicated that there were at least 200 fails in the pile.

"Here, let me see that." said Zekrom. Dialga handed him her sheet that was the closest to being solved and a fresh one. Zekrom looked at it for a moment. "You messed up here," he pointed to a cube, "and here." He pointed to another cube.

"Just solve it for me please. I've had enough of this madness." Dialga replied. Zekrom nodded. 1 minute later, he handed her a completed sheet of the Sudoku puzzle she had been working on for the few hours since the start of the trip. Several moments later, the van came to a stop. Arceus walked into the living area and clapped to get everyone's attention.

"It's lunchtime everyone! I'm going to go get us some food to eat while we go, so please DON'T destroy the van while I'm gone." she announced. It seemed since great minds think alike, the moment she left the van, everyone changed back to their normal form to feel comfortable. Poor Mew was still in ropes, and Rayquaza put her in the spot near the window to warn everyone when Arceus came back.

"This feels so much better than being in human form! I feel so alive!" Lugia shouted while dancing. All of a sudden, the van turned into a stage with flashing lights and a microphone in the middle. Lugia stared in awe and started walking to it. "GIANT MUSICAL NUMBER TI-" he walked into a wall. The stage disappeared and he was back in the van. "Oh. I guess not then."

All of a sudden, Raikou and Suicune started rolling around together, clawing, biting, hissing, and in the process, tore up the whole room. They seemed to be arguing about who won the last card game. Entei watched and didn't bother telling them that he won.

Everyone was stretching and relaxing (except for Suicune and Raikou, who were still wrestling) in their Pokemon form until the door to the van opened. "Everyone, I have Subwa-" she paused. It took her a moment to realize that everything wasn't the way she left it. Sofas were turned upside down, TVs were broken, glass was on the floor, and there were 2 fighting beasts rolling on the floor.

She exploded in rage. "I SAID NOT TO DESTROY THE VAN! OF COURSE YOU GUYS HAD TO NOT LISTEN. WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST LISTEN TO ME ONCE?!" she yelled. It took her a moment to calm down while everyone pointed to Raikou and Suicune. The two heard the silence and stopped rolling around, frozen. It took them a moment to realize Arceus was back.

"Damn you, Mew." whispered Raikou. Mew giggled.

"What is the meaning of this, may I ask?" Arceus asked with a hint of rage.

"Uhh... Suicune wouldn't admit defeat in our card game." Raikou said, cowering in fear.

"More like Raikou wouldn't admit that he lost. I won! Ask Entei!" Suicune defended.

 _"Please don't drag me into this..."_ Entei thought. "I won, not them. Suicune cheated, and Raikou glanced at our cards every now and then." he said.

"YOU THREE DID THIS BECAUSE OF A CARD GAME?!" Arceus yelled.

"Not me. It was them." Entei defended, pointing to Raikou and Suicune, still on the floor.

"Looks like someone doesn't get Subway today." Arceus said. Many of the others gasped.

"Please don't do this. We're sorry! Can we please have Subway?" Suicune asked. Arceus ignored them and passed out a sub to everyone but Suicune and Raikou. As she was passing out the subs, she realized the huge change in the van.

"Wait, why are you all in Pokemon form?" she asked. Everyone immediately changed back to human form. "I'll ignore it this time, but next time, you will all be tortured by my loyal servant." she said. Everyone nodded.

Once she left, everyone started to munch happily at their sub. It was about 2:00PM, so it was a late lunch. Suicune and Raikou were left to go beg to the others for food, but no one even spared them a crumb. Suicune was starving. She didn't eat that much for breakfast, and now she really regretted it. She used her last resort.

"Author? I'm starving, could you pretty please spare me something to eat?"

 **"YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ARCEUS."**

"I'll be loyal and respectful."

 **"CONSIDER IT DONE."**

A foot long sub appeared in front of Suicune. "Thank you author!" she said, smiling.

 **"TAKE IT SOMEWHERE QUIET TO EAT, I DON'T WANT THE OTHERS KNOWING I FAVORITE YOU TOO."**

"Alright, but what about Raikou?" she asked. "Wait, never mind him, let him starve for cheating."

 **"YOU CHEATED TOO, I WATCHED YOU.** **"**

"Sorry, but I really wanted to win!" she defended while walking to the library. In there she ate her sub and hid the evidence.

Once she came out, Raikou walked up to her. "What have you been doing in there? Reading a book?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. She walked past him and saw that everyone had resumed what they had been doing before they ate, so she grabbed some more board games and invited Raikou and Entei.

Most of the legendaries decided it was nap time, so they were all in their beds when Arceus brought back dinner and left it on their tables near their beds. It was about 7PM, so they were hungry, and sure enough, they woke up soon. They found the food, but Arceus didn't do the greatest job.

"See, I'm better than you because I get TWO meals!" Entei boasted to Raikou. Arguments like these were going around the van because Arceus wasn't paying enough attention and left the incorrect number of meals by each bed. Once everyone traded meals so everyone had one, they opened it. Inside was a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a bottle of sweet tea.

"Yuck! Sweet tea is so gross! Unsweetened tea is the way to go." Rayquaza said in disgust. He threw his bottle of sweet tea at the others, and went to go get some disposable water bottles. Mew happily caught it for the sugar.

When they finished eating, they went back to sleep with full bellies. Just about when everyone fell asleep, the van came to a stop. The stopping of the van was enough to wake up everyone because they had just fallen asleep, and they were not very happy.

"Why did we stop?" questioned Palkia. He looked at the others, and they didn't have an answer for him. "Alright, I'm going to go ask mom." he said. He started to walk to the driver's area, but Arceus opened the door and bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, Palkia," she said. She turned to the rest of the human legendaries. "I am sorry to say that I have run out of gas. It also seems that we are in the middle of nowhere."

"How do you know that we are in the middle of nowhere?" asked Dialga.

"Look there." Arceus said. She pointed to a window. Many of them looked out that window to see a sign that said, "YOU ARE NOW IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. TURN BACK NOW BEFORE YOU GET EVEN MORE HOPELESSLY LOST THAN YOU ARE NOW."

"Oh," Dialga replied. "Does that mean you're lost?" she asked.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Why don't you have gas? Shouldn't you be able to remember that we need gas?" asked Lugia.

"Yeah... I kinda forgot. Sorry!" she said.

"How are we going to turn back like that sign says if we don't have any gas?" he asked again.

"I don't know! Stop with the questions! It could be worse, like... Uhhh... Maybe being lost without gas with Shaymin?" she asked.

 **"I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT."**

"NO! Author, I didn't mean do it-" she started as Shaymin popped out of a purple vortex in front of them.

"Hi!" she said with an evil grin.

"Oh no. AUTHOR, I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

 **"TURN OFF CAPS LOCK AND I'LL TAKE AWAY SHAYMIN."**

"Fine, it's done. Now please take her away."

 **"AS YOU WISH."**

Shaymin was pulled back into the fourth-dimensional vortex while screaming and kicking.

"So, back on topic. What are we going to do?" asked the goddess. No one gave her any suggestions. "We'll just camp here then. Sound good to you guys?" she asked. By that point, they were all just confused and ready to go with anything.

"Alright. Let's start this camping trip in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" she yelled. Shaymin appeared in front of her. "Sorry author!" she said in fright. Shaymin disappeared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Hall of Origin..._

Everyone was minding their own business, some being very grumpy about the unfairness of the selection of the trips, and some being happy and cheerful, until they heard a noise come out of the new intercom that Zekrom installed before leaving.

"Beep! Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3. Alright, how does this thing work? Well, anyways, report to the announcement hall if your name is on the following list. Anyone in the announcement hall right now, GET OUT. Please report to the announcement hall, Mewtwo, Regice, Registeel, Articuno, Virizion, Terrakion, and Keldeo. If you missed that, go ask someone else. Beep!" the intercom announced.

The announcement left many confused, and some scared that they were in trouble, but the ones who were called started going to the main hall.

"I swear, if they are going on a trip, I'm going to murder that author!" Groudon yelled.

 **"I HEARD MY NAME. AM I NEEDED FOR SOMETHING?"**

"No. Go away! Wait, don't go away. Were you the someone who made that announcement?" he asked.

 **"MAYBE. MAYBE NOT. WHAT ANNOUNCEMENT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ANYWAYS?"**

Groudon faceclawed. "Never mind," he replied.

Once everyone that was called for was in the announcement hall, someone revealed themself. A human, clouded in a mysterious aura, was on the stage. She was in the Hall of Origin, out of reach from all humans, yet there was a single human standing in front of them, with the nerve to call them all to a hall too!

"Who are you?" Keldeo asked. Virizion immediately scolded him for being the first to speak. Although that one being stood on the stage, she had a aura of great power that even non-psychics could sense. She was young, about in her early 20s.

 **"IT'S FINE VIRIZION. I'M QUEENSPELLER67, BUT YOU GUYS CAN CALL ME QUEEN. I'M THE BETA READER OF THIS STORY, AND YOU ALL ARE MY CHOSEN. DO ANY OF YOU HAVE A GUESS AT WHY I CALLED YOU HERE FOR?"**

"Are we the backup crew to save the world in case Ho-Oh decides to destroy it?" asked Terrakion.

 **"QUITE THE OPPOSITE ACTUALLY. WE ARE GOING TO BE THE ONES WHO TORTURE ALL LIVING BEINGS IN THE HALL OF ORIGIN."**

"Why?" Articuno asked. "I'm quite peaceful. I never want to torture anyone." she said.

 **"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT? HAVE YOU REALLY NEVER WANTED TO TORTURE MOLTRES AND ZAPADOS FOR BEING EXTREMELY DUMB, OR EVEN JUST HIT THEM?"**

Articuno thought about it for a moment. "Actually, there have been many moments like that..." she paused in thought. "Hehe, I'm starting to see what you're saying here." she finished.

"So how are we going to torture them?" asked Terrakion. He was confused, but he liked the idea of torture.

 **"I'LL LEAVE THAT TO YOU. HOWEVER, THERE ARE RULES.**

"Rules? I hate those! They always ruin parties!" yelled Keldeo.

"Now now Keldeo, you can't have a party without rules or else you would wreck the party with water." Virizion said.

"Fine. So what are they, Ms. Queen?" he asked.

 **"QUEEN IS FINE. RULE NUMBER ONE IS THAT YOU CANNOT LEAVE ANYONE DEAD. WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE DEAD LEGENDARIES FOR ARCEUS TO REVIVE, OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE TO CONFESS AND EXPLAIN."**

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **"RULE NUMBER TWO IS THAT THERE IS NO SEXUAL HARASSMENT. AS MUCH AS I KNOW THAT ALL OF YOU WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO YOUR COUNTERPARTS, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. KAT AND I ARE TRYING TO KEEP THINGS AT A T RATING."**

Everyone nodded in sad agreement.

 **"LASTLY, RULE NUMBER THREE IS THAT YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE THAT I'M BEHIND THIS."**

"What?! You're asking us to get in trouble and have no one to blame it on?" asked an outraged Regice.

 **"NO, IF YOU GET CAUGHT, YOUR EXCUSE WILL BE THAT AN EVIL BEING THREATENED YOU TO DO IT OR ELSE THEY WOULD KILL YOU."**

"Are you actually going to kill us if we don't do it?" asked Virizion.

 **"MAYBE."**

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **"NOW EVERYONE HAS TO SWEAR TO FOLLOW THE RULES RIGHT NOW. ONE, TWO, THREE!"**

Everyone placed a hand/claw/paw on their hearts and recited, "I swear to follow Queen's rules!"

 **"GOOD! NOW EVERYONE GO TORTURE!"**

Everyone yelled in agreement and headed off in different directions.

The being rubbed her hands together and noticed that Registeel was left behind.

 **"REGISTEEL, IS THERE A PROBLEM?"**

"What about Shaymin?"

 **"IF I LET SHAYMIN RUN LOOSE, YOU WOULD ALL BE DEAD. THAT REMINDS ME. EVERYONE GET BACK INTO THE HALL!"**

All of them hadn't gotten far, anyway.

"We agreed to your rules. What now?" Keldeo asked.

 **"THREE THINGS: ONE, IF THE PSYCHO HEDGEHOG SHOWS UP-"**

"You mean Shaymin?" Keldeo asked tersely.

"Let her finish. Go on Queen," Terrakion said.

 **"THANK YOU, TERRAKION. ANYWAY, IF SHAYMIN SHOWS UP, LET ME OR KAT KNOW. GOT IT?"**

They all said something in agreement.

 **"TWO, PLEASE DO NOT PISS THE DARK TYPES OFF TOO MUCH."**

"Why?" Mewtwo asked, curiously.

 **"YVETAL HASN'T CAUSED ANY TROUBLE, BUT HE IS ALREADY PISSED OFF."**

"What about Darkrai?" Virizion asked.

 **"..."**

"Is she gone?" Regice asked.

 **"STILL HERE. DARKRAI IS NOTED FOR HIS NIGHTMARE POWERS. I'M SURE THAT NONE OF YOU WANT NIGHTMARES."**

Some of the legends muttered to each other, but Mewtwo stepped up before anyone could protest.

"We'll have our boundaries with them. What's the third thing?" he asked.

 **"IF YOU WANT TO TORTURE THEM IN YOUR HUMAN FORM (HOPEFULLY YOU CAN CONVERT), DO SO!"**

They agreed and once again, set off. Articuno flew next to Mewtwo.

"Why did you agree to not piss Darkrai off too much? Don't you like to mess with them?" she asked.

Mewtwo remembers a recent nightmare.

"Let's just say that I've had one nightmare too many and I don't want Darkrai to make it worse," he said, going off to probably find Giovanni to ki- I mean torture him.

Articuno stood there for a while and before the author or Beta could ask, she flew to her room, saying something about Zapdos.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Once again, sorry for the long wait, for some reason this chapter took me way longer to write than usual, probably because I got lazy and forgot to write. Thank you for staying with me, and don't forget to do the usual following, favoriting, reviewing, and pointing out the things my beta and I could have missed!  
I would also like to thank QUEENSPELLER67 (again) for pointing out all these errors!  
Another A/N: If you don't know or remember about the others' appearances that I didn't explain, read Pokemon World Tour by AuraWielder. He explains them in Chapter 5. Vatican City, Arrival!

* * *

 _Pokémon_ _© Nintendo/ Game Freak_


	5. Goodbye, Middle of Nowhere

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back and sorry for the wait for Chapter 5! I had some difficulty with QUEENSPELLER67, my beta reader, and she got herself into another few injuries. Meanwhile, this will have a LOT more mistakes, because without the protection of the goddess of spelling, this is gonna suck...

Another thing, advertisement time! I published another story, and I think its my best yet, although that's not saying a lot. Anyways, if you have enough pity and spare time, I'd consider checking it out. It's called A Warm Heart in a Cold World, and I'm very desperate for views and reviews. It's about a Kyurem who was abandoned by his family.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Mom? How are we going to camp out here?" Palkia asked. They had just gotten off the van to explore their surroundings. They were in some random woods with a mountain nearby. It was about 7 in the afternoon, and they really didn't know how they felt about the trip anymore. Arceus on the other hand, wasn't set back at all by them camping in the Middle of Nowhere.

"Well, we just set up a tent somewhere, and camp out! Isn't that how camping works?" Arceus asked. "I mean, it could be worse. At least I think we're near a mountain to do some hiking and some woods to see some Pokemon! We've been cooped up in the Hall of Origin for forever! Let's go find a spot to fix our tent," she said. She walked off, and the others followed.

After they walked through a large grassy area, they found a nice spot with a few rocks, some trees, and a spot on the floor just large enough for the tent. "This will do," she said once she stopped near it. She laid her bag down and started to look around inside it. After a bit of looking, she pulled out a large cloth, ropes, a tarp(those things they put on the bottom of tents), and a tent kit labeled "TENTACLES".

"Alright everyone, we're going to set this up here. The sun is going down quickly. I'll need your help setting this thing up!" Arceus said. She laid the tarp down on a spot they chose and looked at the others for the next step. "Guys? What's the next step?" she asked.

By that point, most of the group had decided to go adventuring, as they forgot that they might need a place to sleep. A few who didn't forget decided to help her.

"Beats me, I've never done this before," Giratina said. Arceus glared at him.

"Does it look like any of us have done this before?" The goddess asked grumpily. The peaceful trip she wanted wasn't turning out so well.

"Well, did it come with an instruction manual when you bought it?" Dialga asked.

"I didn't buy it, I pirated it off the internet," she said.

"Mom, I'm not sure that's how it works. Let's just get Zekrom, because it's pretty obvious that if we have any chance of building this without an instruction manual, we're going to need his brains to help us," Palkia told her.

"Speaking of Zekrom, where is he? And where is everyone else, for that matter?" She wondered aloud.

"They all wandered off when they thought that you could set up the tent with your knowledge," Giratina stated.

"I'll call him," she said to herself. Pulled out her iPhone 4s and pushed the home button. "No service? Where the heck could we be? I thought Sprint was supposed to cover the whole world?" She asked.

The others checked their phones, and soon they also found out that they had no service. "Yeah, where could we be? Author?" Giratina asked.

 **"HMM?"**

"Kitty, respond right now, and truthfully. Where are we?" Arceus demanded.

 **"HUH? OH, THAT'S EASY. YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE."**

"I figured that out, thanks. Can we have our service now?" She asked.

 **"HOLD ON, LEMME FIND MY GPS. I'VE BEEN TAKING A NAP FOR A WHILE, AND I HAVEN'T BEEN KEEPING TRACK OF WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON."**

"What?! You've been sleeping while we've been dying from the lack of service? Well, that's alright. You're annoying and you never help anyways. Can you just go get Zekrom for me then?" She asked.

 **"HAPPILY."**

* * *

Zekrom was busy sitting with Reshiram near a pretty pond. It was silent, except for the noise of the wild, with birds chirping, frogs croaking, and the leaves being blown in the wind.

 **"ZEKROM? ARCEUS WANTS HELP FROM YOU. SHE'S BACK AT WHERE YOU LEFT HER, AND SHE CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW THE TENT WORKS."**

"Got it. Stay right here Reshi, don't go missing for me, alright?" he said, getting up and leaving as she nodded. She soon turned back to stare at the pond once again.

* * *

 **"HE'S ON HIS WAY."**

"Thank you Kitty, finally something useful out of you," she said condescendingly.

"Mom, aren't you being a little mean to the author? He's new to writing, and he's young too. Can't you just make his life a little easier? Like, I'm sure he's busy with keeping up with his grades in school right now," Giratina suggested.

 **"IT'S FINE GIRATINA. SHE CAN BE MEAN TO ME IF SHE WANTS TO. ITS HER DECISION. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO LEARN THE SLOPE INTERCEPT FORM. I'M IN MATH CLASS."**

"Oh, slopes? You mean the y=mx+b thing? Yeah, have fun," Giratina said.

 **"THANKS. MRS. BORUMA! THE ANSWER IS Y=MX+B!"**

Arceus shook her head condescendingly. "What a stupid child. Doesn't even know slopes," she said.

Crunching noises were heard as Zekrom stepped on dry leaves, quickly followed by Reshiram.

"Did someone say slopes?" He asked.

 **"ZEKROM, I DON'T GET IT. PLEASE HELP ME."**

"With slopes? Easy. Just-" he started.

Arceus cut him off. "Zekrom, I need you to help me with this tent. You can help Kitty later," she said.

"Where's the instruction manual? I need that first," he said.

"I don't have one. You're going to need to figure it out by yourself, because I'm going to go look for everyone," she told him as she walked away.

"It's okay, we're here to help," Giratina said. Palkia and Dialga nodded.

* * *

 _30 Minutes Later_

"This thing's design is the dumbest thing ever! Could Mom have even gotten a worse brand? Look at it, it's even called TENTACLES! The pun in its name is so bad, it only signifies how bad the design is! Even I can't figure it out!" Zekrom raged to the others.

"It really is dumb, the thingies don't even line up correctly," Dialga commented. She had been trying to help him set it up.

"Guys, lets face it. If Zekrom can't figure it out, it doesn't work," Giratina said. He looked at them. Palkia was busy poking at some rocks and dirt, Zekrom was still raging about the stupid Tentacles, and even he was starting to get bored at this point.

"Well, where are we gonna sleep? You think we could sleep on the ground?" Palkia asked, looking up from his rocks.

"No, Mom's going to figure something out, I'm sure of it. She's smarter than me, after all. Meanwhile, I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna catch up with Reshi," Zekrom said. The other three silently disagreed.

A light bulb went off above Dialga's head. "Don't we have phones with unlimited calling and data plans? We can just look up instructions, or Skype a professional!" She exclaimed. She pulled out her phone and hit the home button. Her lock screen appeared with the wallpaper of a badass trio of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, with everyone but her crossed out in red. In the top left, she saw a "No Service" where her data normally was.

"Oh, I forgot about that. At least my lock screen can't be taken away," she said sadly.

"Hey wait! We still have one more source of information that we forgot about!" Giratina exclaimed.

"What could that be? Please don't tell me it's Mew. I'm surprised that we haven't heard her scream and yell about not having candy," Dialga replied.

"Nah, it's way better," Giratina said, looking up. "Author, please help us. We need somewhere to sleep," Giratina prayed to the heavens.(My house)

 **"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME NOW? OH WAIT, YOU'RE NOT ARCEUS. WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU TODAY, MASTER GIRATINA?"**

Giratina chuckled. "I'd like somewhere to sleep, please," he repeated once more.

"Oh yeah! I forgot authors were a thing! How convenient," Dialga commented.

 **"COULD YOU BE A LITTLE MORE SPECIFIC? LIKE, MAYBE A FIVE STAR HOTEL OR A HOUSE MADE OF KITTENS IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWH-WAIT YOU'RE ALREADY IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE."**

"Ah, yes. Something like a tent, maybe one with instructions for Zekrom to figure out? Too much awesomeness would spoil the point of the trip, we have to live like plebeians for Arceus's sake, although I'm already starting to give up. It's just not going too well," he said politely.

" **SORRY, I'M ONLY A CHILD. I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY OR POWER TO GET YOU MUCH. I WAS ALSO LYING ABOUT THE FIVE STAR HOTEL, EVEN THOUGH I COULD GET YOU A HOUSE OF KITTENS IF YOU REALLY WANTED IT. I CAN TRY TO GET ARCEUS BACK TO SEE WHAT SHE CAN DO THOUGH."**

"Ah, I see. I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I was really hoping you could get us something nice to sleep in for the night. Also, what time is it?" Giratina asked.

 **"..."**

" _I hate it when authors do that,"_ he thought as he walked over to check out what was so interesting about the dirt Palkia was looking at this whole time.

* * *

" **ARCEUS?"**

Arceus was busy looking for everyone with no success. She turned around grumpily. "What do you want now, to bug me even more?" She huffed angrily.

 ***coughsaltycough* "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. ALSO, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE. I'VE STILL GOT A LIFE FULL OF PRETTY GIRLS, ANIME, AND GAMES AHEAD OF ME."**

"What? Sorry, I'm just not too happy right now. Consider trying again later," she said as she started to continue walking around.

" **WAIT! ZEKROM AND THE OTHERS ARE STARTING TO GIVE UP ON THIS TRIP, THEY SAY IT'S NOT GOING WELL."**

She stopped walking. They thought it wasn't fun? "Did they say what they wanted to do?" She asked.

" **NO, BUT I THINK THEY WANT TO GET OUT OF THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. MAYBE GO TO SOMEWHERE SOPHISTICATED, OR MAYBE EVEN JUST A LITTLE MORE ORGANIZED. WOULD YOU BE NICE ENOUGH TO GIVE THEM SOME LENIENCY AND TELEPORT THEM SOMEWHERE ELSE?"**

She thought about it. "I mean, I guess. Maybe, if they really don't like it here, but where should we go?" She asked.

" **HEHE, TIME FOR A GAME. I'VE GOT A GOOD IDEA FOR WHERE YOU'RE GOING, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ESCAPE YOUR FATE! GO LOOK FOR A BROCHURE."**

"What?! That's so vague! Also, you don't have any control over me. I'm teleporting everyone back to the van and getting us all out of here," she said angrily. She used her powers, and suddenly everyone was in the van.

Everyone but Arceus was confused. "What is this all about?" Kyogre asked. "The preparations for Project:Ambush Rayquaza were finally completed!" She said angrily.

Lugia looked around, and as soon as he saw Zekrom, he dove behind a seat and shivered in fear of being discovered.

"Where are we? Oh, the van," Palkia commented. He found something in his chair. "Hey, what's this?" He asked. Everyone ignored him as Mew started running around frantically.

"WHERE IS MY CANDY I MADE? I WORKED HARD TO MAKE THOSE SUGAR GUMMIES WITH MY POWERS!" Mew shouted in distress. Everyone glared at her, especially Arceus.

"What did you just say?" Arceus said, each word having great emphasis and a pause in between them. Her eyebrow was twitching at her.

Mew shrunk in fear. "Nothing," she quietly squeaked.

Arceus's angry moment quickly lifted. "That's what I thought," she said.

"Ahem!" She cleared her voice for attention. "Thank you for reacting QUIETLY to this situation, apparently Kitty has informed me that you all are having TONS of fun here," she said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Hey! Mom's getting good at her use of sarcasm now!" Palkia said.

" **OH! I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I GOT A NAME CHANGE! I'M THEKITTYOFLIFE NOW!"**

"Name changes exist? I never wanted to be called Arceus anyways," she said. She thought about it for a minute. "Tell me more later Kitty, it's irrelevant to our matter at hand, or in my case, my kawaii llama hooves."

"Anyways, I have been persuaded by Kitty, whom I'm sure you all know very well, to give up on attempting to camp out in the middle of nowhere. After I used my powers, I saw that it really isn't the ideal camping area. There are many dangers that would ruin our trip, and I forced Dialga to show me the future. We were going to be rained in for a good week or two. So, I have decided to teleport us to a luxury five star hotel with cake and sodas everyday," She said, occasionally pausing to catch her breath.

"YAY! SOUNDS GREAT TO ME!" Mew shouted at the top of her lungs.

" **MEW! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT OTHERS STEALING MY CAPS LOCK. JUST FOR THAT, I'M NOT LETTING YOU ALL ESCAPE UNLESS YOU FIGURE OUT WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO!"**

She slowed down at the thought of having her candy taken away. "Sowwy Kitty, I won't do it again!" She said.

Palkia was still trying to catch their attention. "Guys, I think I found something useful!" He said in hopes of others listening. It didn't work, as others were still bothering Arceus about where they were going.

"Mom, if we go somewhere, can you make sure there are volcanoes so that I can beat my siblings up where I have an advantage?" Entei asked nervously.

"Hey! I said we are doing this camping trip in HUMAN form! Not POKEMON, HUMAN form!" She replied.

" **ARCEUS, CAPS LOCK PLEASE."**

"Oh, sorry," she replied sheepishly. "Anyways, let's go. I've always wanted to be treated nicely for once." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Why can't I teleport us?" She wondered aloud. "Wait a moment here… KITTY! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO BLOCK MY POWERS!"

 **"OKAY** , **NUMBER ONE, I GIVE UP ON THE CAPS LOCK. NO ONE LISTENS TO ME ANYWAYS. NUMBER TWO, I CAN'T. THANKFULLY, I'VE GOT AURAWIELDER WITH ME. ALTHOUGH HE MAY BE SLACKING OFF PLAYING POKEMON ON MY NEW NINTENDO 3DS XL, HE STILL HELPS ME SOMETIMES."**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so done with you guys. I'm going to make a club for you guys and its going to be called the Annoying Authors Association, or AAA," she said in disgust.

" **HONORED TO BE IN A CULT MADE BY THE GREAT ARCEUS."**

Palkia was nearly at his limit. He had been calling out his mother's name for a long time, only to find that it was like he didn't exist. _"Sorry Kitty, but I'm going to have to steal your power for a bit,"_ he thought.

" **GUYS! CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR JUST A SECOND?!"** He questioned angrily.

"Woah, I thought only authors could do that. What do you want?" Arceus asked, a little shaken by Palkia's very loud voice.

"I've been calling you for a good hour now. I found this," he waved a pamphlet in front of them. "In my chair," he finished.

The pamphlet featured Yellowstone National Park, showing its collection of forests and geysers, and other fascinating natural wonders.

At the sight of this, Zekrom immediately went into nerd mode. "Oh my gosh! I've heard so much about that place! I studied that place for at LEAST three months, and I've always wanted to go! Did you guys know that geysers are a vent in the Earth's surface that periodically releases a column of hot water or steam? Yellowstone has the biggest geysers in the world, such as the Steamboat Geyser, which is the biggest geyser in the worl-" he was cut off by Reshiram, who had to cover his mouth with her hand to stop his rant.

"Sorry about that, he won't stop unless you stop him," she apologized. She dragged him away to a bed and let him sit down before releasing her hand, which resulted in him continuing to rant to her about Yellowstone and Grand Teton National Park.

"You know, that doesn't actually sound that bad. Maybe we should give it a try," Entei suggested with a smirk.

"I give, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Arceus said reluctantly. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and suddenly, they appeared in front of a sign that said "WELCOME TO YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK!" (Will sue for caps lock)

Everyone was holding their luggage in human forms, with Arceus in the front.

"What happened to the van?" Raikou asked curiously.

"Whatever, I can always make a new one," Arceus replied without turning around to look at him.

"Well, what are we going to do first?" Giratina asked, looking up at the welcome sign.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry, I apologize for this long, long wait. I know a few of you have been waiting for this chapter, but I was selfish and procrastinated way too long. Please forgive me, and I'll try my best to keep updating. Sorry for not including the others in too much, I kinda forgot about them...*rubs back of head sheepishly* Sorry! Please leave constructive criticism in the reviews, favorite, or follow or whatever you do. I'll see you next time! Who knows how long that could be?


	6. Roll Call!

**We're both extremely sorry for the delay in an update. Both of us are in school and well, we get caught up in other things! In all honesty though, if you are still reading this fic, thank you for doing so. It means a lot to us (and we're sure it means something to Aura, too) and without further delay, here's the** _ **real**_ **chapter 6.**

(Not in the middle of nowhere; basically, a house in the United States)

A female in her 20s snapped her fingers twice. 'Okay, this ought to work,' she mused.

"Roll call. Just …give me a break as I do this," she said into the PA system. She took a breath before speaking. "Mewtwo, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos?"

"Here, Legal," Mewtwo said.

"I wasn't plotting anything!" Articuno said.

 _*Sigh* Since Kit and I are different writers, this is how attention will be gathered. Back to the roll call, Legal pulls out her phone and uses the air horn app specifically in Moltres and Zapdos's rooms._

"We're up," they both said, groggily.

Legal checks the tab and remembers that there are only 5 Legendaries of Johto and all of them were on the trip. So she moved on to Hoenn. "Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Latias, Latios, Deoxys, Regice, Registeel, Regirock and Jirachi?"

"Uh, Legal?" Rayquaza began, coming behind her, not in disguise.

"Yeah?" she asked, not fazed by Rayquaza's presence.

"Jirachi is sleeping and I thought Latios died in the fifth movie," Rayquaza said.

"I'd be sent up here, anyway," Latios countered, giving a mean look. (1)

"Riight," Legal drawled. "Groudon, Kyogre, Regis?"

"Here," Regice and Registeel said.

"Yes, same with me," Regirock added.

Kyogre is sulking, but Groudon takes the opportunity to reply. "We're both here. Kyogre's just a bit upset."

"Legal, you've got some explaining to do," a mysterious voice said.

 _Moving on to the Sinnoh region._

"Regigigas, Heatran, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Darkrai, Cresselia, Manaphy and Phione?" she said.

"Here with Regirock," Regigigas bellowed.

"I'm in Entei's room. Did you and Kit know he's got a lava pit?" Heatran said eagerly.

"No," Legal replied. "Just don't make a mess that we have to clean up, alright?"

"Deal!" Heatran said.

"We're here," Azelf spoke. "We're never that far apart."

"Nor are we," Cresselia said. She wasn't joking. Her room was directly across from Darkrai's.

"I'm also here," Darkrai added.

Waters were heard splashing. "Yes, we're both here," Manaphy and Phione said in unison. Legal took a breath, thanking that whoever made the Hall of Origins made a pool that you wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up.

"Why didn't you ask about you-know-who?" Heatran asked.

"I don't think we need to know where Shaymin is, so long as he isn't going to try and make my computer explode."

"Wait, are you doing homework?" Articuno asked.

Yeah. My assignment's a little overdue and I haven't had the chance to set up Office on my laptop.

 _Next is Unova._

"Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Kyurem and Victini?" she rattled.

"We're here in Cobalion's room, Ms. Legal," Keldeo said.

"I'm not too far," Virizion said.

"I'm in Zekrom's room," Kyurem said.

I'm in for it if they took their DNA splicers, aren't I?

"No, I won't be mad. Just bored," Kyurem reassured.

"I'm here and thankfully, I had time to cover myself when you woke up Zapdos and Moltres."

You share a room with Moltres?

"Is that a problem?" Moltres hotly (no pun intended) replied.

"No, no. Just surprised," Legal said.

"Legal, I'm warning you~" the voice taunted.

 _Last is Kalos._

"Diancie, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde and Volcanion?" she asked. Before anyone could react, a blue light had Legal out of her chair.

Since their introductions weren't properly done, now would be a good time to do them.

Volcanion was a quadruped, primarily maroon in color and looked rather intimidating. Volcanion's upper body seemed to have a ring on it and the face resembled either a cat or a fox.

Meanwhile, the Pokémon that was holding Legal in a Psychic hold was Hoopa in the Confined form.

"Don't!" Legal protested. Hoopa rolled her eyes before placing the ring on Legal's body.

"Don't even try to squirm. That ring is electrified," she said to Legal.

"Hoopa," Darkrai said calmly. "Why do you have a ring on Legal like that?"

"She wasn't planning to do my introduction!" Hoopa said. "Tell them why."

"I was thinking that they've seen the 18th movie," Legal said, trying not to move a muscle.

"So for those of you who haven't seen the eighteenth movie," Cresselia began, choosing her words wisely. "Hoopa bears a striking resemblance to a …genie, I guess and has a ring on one horn and go!"

Mewtwo appeared and freed Legal from Hoopa's ring. "Fine," Hoopa conceded. "Go to Bulbapedia or Google me if you haven't seen the movie. That's not why else I'm here, though."

 _We're seriously breaking for gen 7?_

"Yep!" Hoopa said, putting rings on Mewtwo and Legal.

"Solagaleo, Lunala and Magearna are here, too," Diancie mused.

"Again, just go to Bulbapedia or Google. I'll say the real reason Hoopa trapped me," Legal said.

Hoopa sighed. "Fine. You're lucky I didn't find a Prison Bottle, or else I wouldn't be as generous as I'm being right now," she said releasing Legal and Mewtwo. Both shuddered at that.

"Okay, so in late March I changed my pen name to honor a conversation that a friend and I had. Prior to doing this, Kit contacted me and had me proof his other one-shot. Before that, though, I think Kit was playing Alpha Sapphire and that's why he didn't update this. I really have been trying to organize things and whoever said college is easy needs a good kick in the kidneys," Legal confessed.

"That it?" Darkrai said.

"That's it," Hoopa said.

"I'm no psychic, but here's the answer to the question some of you might be asking yourselves: I don't know how many other chapters I will write. Now, let's see what everyone else is up to, shall we?"

Before anyone could object, at quite the speed, we see Raikou, Giratina and Arceus at the sign for Yellowstone National Park. Everyone else had taken off during Legal's talk.

 **THIS. ISN'T. HAPPENING.** Arceus said.

"No, I would've gotten Darkrai involved if it was," a voice said to the trio.

"Wait a minute," Raikou mused. "Queen, is that you? On Latios?"

The figure wasn't cloaked, but the face had been obscured. "Yeah," she said, taking off her hood.

"Nice robe," Giratina said.

"Where did you get that?" Latios asked.

"Where else do I get things when I mention them in my stories?" Legal replied.

"Vortexes," Arceus said. "An Assassin's Creed robe, though?"

"Never mind that!" Latios said. "We're here for a reason."

"Go on," they all said, causing Legal and Latios to sweat-drop. "Everything's okay as it can be in the Hall of Origins. Kit is in a lower level of school than I am, so long story short, I'm writing this chapter. Also, did Reshiram and Zekrom take the DNA splicers with them?"

"None of us know that one," Giratina said.

"Right then," Legal said slightly dejected before putting on a devious grin that would probably match Hoopa's.

"Oh no," Latios said. He wasn't in human form, but rather his Pokémon form.

"Until I touch base with Kit again, y'all are going on a nationwide tour!" Legal proudly announced.

The four legends stared at Legal like she was from another planet (don't go there) for a good few minutes before Giratina broke the silence. "Did you just say 'y'all'?" he asked.

Legal facepalmed. "Yeah, I did. That a problem?" she said.

"No, not really. Just weird. Then again, so are you," Raikou said.

"Thanks for the compliment. Alright. I just thought I'd let you know," Legal said.

"Wait, you're ending it here?" Arceus asked, but Legal had moved too fast.

 _ **THE SPEED OF THE AUTHORESS GIVES ME THIS POWER**_ **.**

"Nah, I won't end it in the same place. Besides, don't you have reservations to book or something like that?" Legal said.

"Oh yeah. Taxi!" Raikou hollered.

A taxi appeared and the three got in. "Take us to the hotel at this address," Raikou said handing the driver a piece of paper. Once the three made it out of the car, Arceus and Giratina stared at Raikou.

"What?" he asked.

"Where did you get that?" Arceus asked.

"Legal dropped it, so I'm assuming it's for the story. Do you think she's sick?"

"She's a college junior," Latios said in their minds as they shuddered.

 **A/N: Well, you don't have to worry about spelling errors in this, and no, I don't think I'm sick at this point. I just have a homework assignment that's a bit overdue. Please review if you want another chapter, just no flames. Kit and I would kindly appreciate it. Reviews make us happy!**

 **``Kit and Eagle**

 **Also, I failed to mention this.**

 **Latios cannot learn the move Mean Look, that's just how he was acting. Latios is one of my favorite Legendaries so that's why I chose him as opposed to Latias.**

* * *

 _Pokémon © Nintendo/ Game Freak_


End file.
